<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White flower for the Holiday of Bindweed Hearts by MCDragon007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362243">White flower for the Holiday of Bindweed Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDragon007/pseuds/MCDragon007'>MCDragon007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Adventure, Conflict, Demons, Discrimination, Dragons, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Holidays, Magic, Monsters, Racism, Some Humor, Teamwork, Teenagers, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDragon007/pseuds/MCDragon007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dragon mountain settlement on the Persel ridge, the Holiday of Bindweed Hearts began. On this day, everyone gives their loved ones necklaces woven from flowers, and each flower matters. The main character Snowmy heard a fairy tale about a fabulously beautiful, rare and magical White flower and decided to go in search of him in order to present Rolky. Difficulties will meet on his way, but friendship and courage will help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flowdark/Daydre, Rolky &amp; Rok, Snowmy &amp; Daydre, Snowmy &amp; Wart, Snowmy/Rolky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Devejheodovo kingdom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White flower for the Holiday of Bindweed Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(temporarily canceled)<br/>This is an English translation of my work.(by me)<br/>P.S.: Some words or sentences have been changed than in the original text for a better understanding of the meaning.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is about how Snowmy heard about the White flower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day. Most of the residents of the mountain settlement of Hrautsu on the Persel ridge were in anticipation of the holiday of the Bindweed of the Heart. Here, we meet our hero, a small white fluffy little dragon, running somewhere along the path. He fled to the Big Library, by the way, the only library in the settlement. So he stopped in front of the entrance and saw the sign "Reading Day", and then went inside. He looked around as if this was his first time, but it was not so: the dragon often went to the library and liked to read, he just liked the interior of the building. He went to the pulpit, which was an adult dragon, not quite old. The little dragon shouted loudly: "Hello, Mr. Johk!" The adult dragon flinched slightly in fright, and then answered:</p><p>" Oh ... hello, Snowmy. No need to speak so loudly. Although I am of advanced age, I am not so old as not to hear you."</p><p>" Oh, I'm sorry, " said Snowmy a little blushing. " I saw here that today is "Reading Day"."</p><p>" Yes, that's right " replied Mr. Johk.</p><p>" But, maybe, you're wasting decided to make it today. After all, a week is left before the holiday of Bindweed of the Heart, and everyone is thinking about what flowers to weave necklaces. It is unlikely that anyone wants to listen to any stories at such a time. " said Snowmy a little upset.</p><p>" But you also need to think of what flowers to weave necklace for your girlfriend ... and you still come here."</p><p>" Ah ... yes ... for sure ... " said Snowmy a little alarmed and bewildered.</p><p>" Hm ... I have an idea!" the librarian exclaimed enthusiastically. " I'll read you a fairy tale about the White flower!"</p><p>" "<em>White flower</em>"? ... What is it?" said Snowmy in surprise.</p><p>" When I read it, then you will know ... and besides, it will help you. "</p><p>" Hm ... Let's! I’m very interested in your idea ... as always ... "</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Johk left the pulpit and went to the bookcase with the marking of "Tales of magic items" and took the book "The Fairytale of the White flower". After he went to the reading room, and Snowmy followed him. They sat at one of the tables. But suddenly Snowmy asked: "What about the pulpit? As I noticed, you are working alone today. If someone comes?". To this, Mr. Johk answered him: “You said that nobody will come today. There is nothing to worry about. And besides, this is a very interesting book.” The Snowmy was a little embarrassed in his own words before. Mr. Johk opened the book and began to read: “A long time ago, one trouble happened in one kingdom. The princess of the local kingdom was stolen by a terrible monster. The king ordered an announcement about who would save the princess in the towns of the whole kingdom, so he would give her in marriage. Kings, knights and the princes of other kingdoms somehow found out about this. Many knights and princes of the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms tried to save the princess, but either they returned with nothing, or did not return at all. So a year has passed. During this year, the king, drowned in grief and depression, launched the kingdom. So the people were in sorrow, and from this agriculture fell into decay ... ". </p><p>Next is an uninteresting description of all the troubles. So I will continue to read from the most important moment: "... In a village in a family of not very rich farmers there lived a young man named Farank. He loved his elderly parents very much and helped with the housework as best he could. But they have this month there was a poor harvest, and few bought it. And today, wealthier farmers began to drive him out of the market, throwing stones at him. As a result, he left, and besides, some crops were crushed, which made him very upset. But on the way home he met an old man lying on the path on the way.</p><p>He ran to him, helped to get up and asked: "What happened to you?" The elder, rising, sat down on a stone nearby. But suddenly he saw some more whole products in Farank’s basket and exclaimed: “Please! Give me your wonderful vegetables! I haven’t eaten for a long time ...”. Young man, thought, because it was the last meal that they had. He did not know what to do. But Farank was kind and merciful, and yet he gave them to him. After the elder ate everything, he asked: “Where do you live, good youth?”, To which he received the answer: “There will be a fork over the hill, there is a path on the left, and it immediately leads to our house ...”. As soon as Farank said this, the elder stood up sharply, a strong wind blew, and the dust temporarily blinded the young man. When he rubbed his eyes, the old man in front of him was gone.</p><p>And Farank upset went to the house. When he approached the house, he felt a little scared to tell his parents that there was nothing. But he still entered the house and, squinting, said: "Mom, dad, I'm sorry ... I'm! ...". But Frank heard a laugh and, opening his eyes, saw his joyful parents, that old man and there was a lot of food on the table. The young man, dumbfounded, could not say anything. "Oh! Farank ... you are back! And here ... we have ... this kind man ... well, you yourself see!" - mother said enthusiastically. Suddenly the old man went up to Farank and brought him out of the house: "I have a business with your son. We will not be long." There he began to tell him ... ". Mr. Johk stopped:</p><p>" Listen ... I'll miss a lot here. "</p><p>" Ah, Mr. Johk, you make a lot of passes. It’s not very interesting " said Snowmy a little displeased.</p><p>" Oh ... sorry. I have read this book many times. It is rather complicated. I want to tell more about the main thing. "</p><p>" But I do not like passes, I was interested in the details. "</p><p>" I want to talk about the flower itself. It will be important for you. "</p><p>" Mmm ... okay. "</p><p>" Then I'll skip the search for the flower and start with how Farank found the princess. "</p><p> </p><p>And Mr. Johk continued to read: "... Farank went through the mirror door and entered the room with the princess. The princess looked at the young man in fright, since someone couldn’t enter her prison and asked:" Wh-who are you? " Farank replied: “Excuse the princess ... There is no time to explain, you need to go.” He took the princess by the hand, led him to the locked door and opened it with a magic ball. They ran out into the corridor of the cave prison. But suddenly, from behind, they heard the guard roar. Farank grabbed the princess by the arm and ran with her away from the monster. They saw a gap in the wall and hide there. But something unforeseen happened, the guard in a fury from the loss of refugees brought down the ceiling, and the gap filled up. Farank did not know what to do. But he knew for sure that they were not in danger yet. And the young man decided to explain everything he knows to the princess:</p><p>" Sorry, princess for such a rush. But ... In this situation, not to talk. "</p><p>" Nothing. I understand. And besides, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible if such an opportunity appeared. Who are you? Any prince or knight? ... You are so brave. "</p><p>" Sorry ... but I'm not a prince ... and not a knight. My name is Farank. I'm a simple peasant, the son of his parents' farmers " confusedly replied Farank.</p><p>" I ... of course ... think that a prince or a knight can save me. But I don’t laugh at you at all, I am very glad to be saved ... I wonder how our kingdom is there. And how much time has passed since my kidnapping? "</p><p>" I'm sorry it says ... but ... a year has passed. And the kingdom is completely desolate: the king is in grief, which was reflected in the mood of the people " Farank answered her heavily.</p><p>" ... this ... this ... is very bad. Um ... F-farank ... you need to get me out of here. "</p><p>" Yes, but we need to solve a problem with a guard and as a rescue us from this " confidently said Farank. " you know princess ... "</p><p>" Wh-What?"</p><p>" I did not mean much to save you. I was afraid I couldn’t ... I’m just the son of the farmers ... What can I do? And also ... I did not want to marry you, because I did not want to marry the one I do not love. But now! Princess! I love you very much! Sorry ... if ... it's not mutual"</p><p>" I-I'm ... F-farank ... Eh ... Call me Philisia. Now I can’t say anything, but ... I think this is mutual. It's just ... I ... now ... I-I don't know ... "</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the princess burst into tears of such despair. And Farank tried to reassure her: "Yes, it’s so sad ... And if ... My ... and your ... love ... are mutual. Maybe this is not the case, but ... there is a very important gift for you" . The young man takes out a flower from a bag with snow-white sparkling bright petals. He handed this flower to Princess Filisia and said: “This is ... A White flower. If you love me or don’t love me. It doesn’t matter, the main thing is that you are dear to me ... As I heard, he will protect ... in this moment ... well... you. " The princess accepted this gift and tied the flower to her necklace.</p><p>Suddenly, a dark fog appeared near the princess, and she began to disappear. But Farank managed to grab her. This fog transferred them to that monster who stole the princess:</p><p>" You will not be able to take my beauty from me  " said the monster.</p><p>" She's not your beauty!" said Farank with fervor.</p><p>" We'll see it!"</p><p>A dark foggy sword appeared from the monster's hand. Farank told the princess to step away. The monster struck, but the youth was able to repel it. He hit the monster in the chest. This pissed him off. The dark fog threw the young man further and wounded him pretty badly. Filisia ran to Farank. The monster said loudly: "This year I got mad. Princess, I no longer want to see you alive! You will both die!" And six streams of black fog went towards the girl and the guy.</p><p>Farank and Filisia hugged each other tightly. And suddenly a bright light emanating from a flower struck and dissolved these streams, and then reached the monster and destroyed it ... ". Johk stopped. And then everything was just wonderful. And if you still need details, you yourself can to read. Mr. Johk got up and turned around: “Well, if I say ... then ... this White flower is pretty real. There really is a story that it exists, but it is very rare. And it really helps and you can find him somewhere here in the mountains ... But ... " Behind Johk there was some noise, he turned around and did not see Snowmy: "Ah ... It helped him." And our hero happily ran home with an interesting idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh... ah... I'm very tired. Something I delved deeply into a fairy tale about Princess Filisia and Farank. I don’t even want to write anything further... Ahhhh...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>